Resistance Is Useless
by Hallows7Horcruxes
Summary: Voldemort wins the war in this fic, and along the way, Draco and Hermione fall in love. I'm horrible at summaries but I assure you the story is good.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. All characters and locations etc. belong to her. I have just twisted her brilliance and created fanfiction out of it.**_

**This is an alternative universe fic where Voldemort ends up killing Harry Potter. It is my first ever fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism will be appreciated. Thank you if you are reading this, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom. Also, I am only in college (high school for Americans), and I have no BETA so if I make any spelling/grammatical errors, please tell me and I'll fix them.**

Her eyes darted around the deserted street, looking for any signs of movement. The safe house she was living in was right across the pitch black road, the property only visible to those who had been told the location. The Secret-Keeper, Bill Weasley, had devoted all of his time to making sure no Death Eater could infiltrate Luna Lovegood's apartment. Even in the Muggle World, The Order was not safe.

After Harry Potter died by the hand of The Dark Lord, Death Eaters started murdering Muggles and Muggle-borns by the hundreds, and nobody was safe. Blood-traitors such as the Weasleys were thrown into Azkaban and left to rot. This was the fate that Ronald Weasley had met four months ago. The Order was still uncertain whether or not he lived.

Hermione Granger was The Order's last hope. She was the only witch that had enough power to kill Voldemort. Though he had killed The Chosen One, every horcrux had been destroyed, and the burden of the war laid solely on Hermione's shoulders. Although she was pressured, she looked forward to finally getting rid of the half-blood hypocritical bastard.

Once she was sure there was nobody nearby, she ran across the street, only to be hit by the full body-bind curse.

"You'll be coming with us, filthy Mudblood" spat one of the hooded figures, and the last thing she clearly remembered was a rough hand clamped over her mouth, along with the distinct pop of apparation.

When she finally awoke from her state of unconsciousness, the first thing she thought of was pain, the excruciating type of pain that made one wish for instant death. But Hermione Granger was no coward, so she sat up and examined her surroundings to the best of her abilities. She could tell she was in the Malfoy Manor from the description Ron had given her of the dungeons the first time she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange.

It was cold and damp, and she could smell blood in the air. It took her a few moments to realize the blood was her own, and matted into her thick, bushy hair. She could also tell that her wand had been taken off her as she couldn't feel it in her back pocket whilst she slowly crawled to the bars of her cell. In the minimal amount of light she received from the stairs leading to the drawing room, she looked at her body. She had many bruises and cuts along her arms and legs, and a large cut on her torso that was obviously healed very badly.

"That'll leave a scar" she thought with remorse as she continued her examination. Her hair was indeed full of blood, and she could feel the source in the middle of her scalp, where it felt warm and sticky. Her fingers were tainted red when she finished finding every injury. Hermione started to feel slightly dizzy, whether it was the sight of how much blood she had shed, or the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse she had obviously been hit with, she was not sure, but she collapsed to the cold, hard ground, losing to a state of unconsciousness once more.

"The Mudblood is in here" jeered a Death Eater as he kicked Hermione in the stomach. She willed herself not to show any pain, but could not keep in the yelp that escaped her mouth. Now that the Death Eaters were aware she was conscious, she sat up and put on a brave front, facing them head on.

"Stand her up Yaxley!" barked Fenrir Greyback, who had not bothered to wear a mask. Standing next to him was a pale Draco Malfoy, who looked at her with no emotion in his dead, grey eyes. The Death Eater, who Hermione assumed was Yaxley, violently grabbed her by the arm (paining her already weak limbs) and forced her to stand in front of the two others. Greyback looked her up and down before smirking.

"She has a good body for a filthy Mudblood," growled Greyback as he shamelessly leered at her, "if The Dark Lord hadn't given her to you, I would take her now. But we can share, can't we, my dear boy?" he said looking over at Draco. Hermione's eyes widened as she heard this, and her head shot up in shock.

"Oh yes Mudblood, were you not aware that The Dark Lord presents 'helpless' filth such as yourself to his most loyal followers to treat as they wish until they are of no more use? That quarter-Veela, the one married to a Weasley, she was killed only three weeks ago once I was finished with her" Fenrir Greyback laughed as Hermione gave a startled gasp hearing about how Fleur died. She knew Bill would be horrified if he knew. Yaxley laughed with Greyback, and also asked Draco if he could have a go after him.

Although she was determined not to display weakness, she could feel tears drop onto her cheeks. Her mind muted the voices of the Death Eaters and the werewolf as they discussed the horrible ways they would treat her. She started slipping to the ground, but before she could, she heard Yaxley scream out "crucio", and Hermione began screaming, as she felt pain greater than a thousand white-hot knives, boring into her skin. The curse was lifted momentarily so Yaxley could shout at her, and tell her she could not dare to disrespect her superiors again, but then the curse hit her again. After what felt like hours of screaming and crying, the curse was lifted, and she slowly opened her eyes to see Yaxley and Greyback exit the dungeons. Hermione saw Draco Malfoy approach her and she frantically backed away from him, until her back hit the wall, and when she could not escape him, her spastic muscles tried to attack the youngest Malfoy.

"Resistance is useless Granger," he drawled slowly, "now I suggest you follow me, otherwise you will not be forgiven."

**I know this chapter is really just information overload, but I want to get it out of the way so I can get onto character development etc. I hope it's okay, and I know it's short but I'm working on it. Please leave a review (even if it's very short), and I will try to update in the next week or so. **

**Mrs. Zabini xx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for not posting in two months! I guess I was a tad bit worried about how it would turn out seeing as I'm not that brilliant of a writer, so it took me a while to convince myself that I could do it! I still don't understand the beta system etc. so if you see any errors please let me know so I can fix them! I hope this was worth the wait, see you at the bottom :)**

Despite the disgust she felt thinking about the people she was being held captive by; Hermione couldn't help but be amazed by the Manor. For a house so dark and uninviting from the outside, it managed to radiate an elegant and almost welcoming aura, once one ventured into the private wings. But Hermione would not be lulled into a false sense of security. After training under Auror Moody for a year before his death, constant vigilance became a phrase she lived by, especially when dealing with prejudiced bastards such as the Malfoys.

The duo turned left, Draco's quarters at the end of the grand hallway. Hermione limped quickly behind Draco as he strode with purpose, almost looking as though he wanted to run far away from the 'filthy Mudblood'. He whipped out his wand, and with a pompous flourish, the doors to his chambers were opened, and he pushed Hermione in, not caring about the immense pain she was in.

"You're a fucking prat you know. How many more Mudbloods have you had to _dirty_ yourself with? To think only three years ago you would have run screaming if anyone asked you to even _talk_ to someone of filthy blood like me. But look at you, doing as a hypocritical snake wishes. Daddy would be _so _proud." Hermione spat sarcastically, taking pleasure in the irritation growing steadily on his pale face. She would be punished for it, but if she had to survive in the hell hole called Malfoy Manor for however long she was required, she would do as she wished.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you, _Granger_," he drawled in a sickeningly sweet voice, "you will not be warned again." With a tone of finality in his voice, he summoned the Morning Prophet and laid it at her feet.

"Set it out as you would like, it's where you'll be sleeping, if at all." He said with a sadistic grin, before leaving his chambers and locking the doors behind him. Left alone in the confinement of the bland bedchamber, Hermione took to walking around, inspecting everything, and looking through his drawers etc.

In the deep oak cabinet to the left of his bed, he stored his abundant supply of formal wear, ranging from his debonair suits to his tasteful robes. On the right of his bed, he stored his Quidditch gear. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she remember the shed in the Burrow's garden, overflowing with the Weasley kids' Quidditch items, and the weekly games they hosted, inviting friends from Hogwarts and the Ministry. But that was before the Wizarding World was corrupted, and long before Harry Potter died.

Quickly wiping her tears and moving on, she limped over to his work desk, wincing every few seconds if the pain was getting unbearable. She rummaged through his drawers, making sure to place everything in the exact position she found it in before moving on to the next one. It was the middle right drawer, in which she found her salvation. A spare wand lay on top of Hogwarts: A History. It was obviously kept there so in the event of a raid, Draco would have a way out, and now that Hermione found it, she could use it for her own escape.

She desperately waved her wand arm in the motion required for apparation, but to her utter dismay, nothing happened. A quick scan revealed that incredibly powerful ward were in place, and it could take her weeks to break them all. Rather than dwelling what could have been, she made a quick decision. If she was being forced to stay in Draco's _care_, she would not stay in pain. Muttering some complicated healing spells ensured her wounds would not reopen, and were disinfected. She also healed many bruises and blemishes on her skin before she started feeling dizzy. It was only then that she realized too many healing spells on an extremely wounded body would make one dizzy to the state of unconsciousness. Figuring she had only a minute or so before she passed out, she quickly returned the wand to the drawer in which she found it, and taking a few lethargic steps, she led herself to Draco's bed, and collapsed on top. She fell asleep almost instantly, engulfed in the softness of the rich bed.

"Come in, Son," Lucius Malfoy drawled, seeing Draco standing at his study door, "how is that Granger girl?"

"She is fine father, too weak from Yaxley's Cruciatus to retaliate to anything." Draco reported. Lucius nodded solemnly before beckoning Draco to take a seat, so they could discuss their plan.

When Draco returned to his chambers three hours later, having had dinner and now in the mood for a peaceful sleep, he discovered Hermione sleeping on his bed, appearing to have collapsed on it, rather than tucking herself in. He stared at her for a moment, taking in the light brown streaks in her curly, chestnut hair, the soft appearance of her lips, even after enduring torture, and the innocent appearance on her face. Hermione Granger didn't look like a nineteen year old woman fighting in a war, she looked like an eleven year old boarding her train to Hogwarts for the first time ever, completely unaware of the dangers she would face in years to come.

Shaking himself out of his slight trance, he judged his few options. He could just push her off the bed and face whatever threat she would pose, or he could sleep in the adjoining room. After contemplating for a moment, he decided against both ideas and instead levitated Hermione's limp body into the bed, underneath the duvet, and joined her. Keeping a metres distance and facing away from her, he slipped into his dreamland, far away from the damnation the Wizarding War brought.

A shrill shriek and a loud thump echoed across the large room as Draco startled to consciousness.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Draco shouted in exasperation at being woken up far too early for his liking.

"You- I- One bed- explain yourself!" Hermione screeched. Draco sighed before glaring at her.

"Consider yourself lucky Mudblood, this was a one-time thing, and if I ever see you near my bed again, I might take Greyback up on his offer." Draco spat before calling for a house-elf and leaving his chambers. Hermione gave a shiver of disgust as memories flashed through her mind.

_"She has a good body for a filthy Mudblood."_

_"We can share, can't we, my dear boy?"_

"Can Pipsy serve you Miss?" a child-like voice broke through her montage of flashbacks, and she looked down at the frail house-elf. Hermione was about to refuse before she noticed a shocking fact. Pipsy was wearing a dress. A proper dress that a child in the Wizarding World would wear.

"Pipsy, what do you get for working at the Manor?" Hermione enquired politely.

"Misses Cissy buys Pipsy pretty dresses, Pipsy likes dresses. The other elves get whatever they want too!" Pipsy said excitedly. Hermione gave a small smile before asking for a small breakfast. At exactly eleven am, when she had washed up and changed into clothing Pipsy had laid out for her, another house-elf, by the name of Willa, told her 'The Lord' required her presence.

Hermione made her way down the grand staircase and was just about to walk into the drawing room when she heard a soft hissing behind her. She turned around slowly before freezing with shock.

"Good morning Mudblood, I presume Draco has told you today is… shall we say 'breaking in' day?" the figure hissed before stepping into the light with a sinful grin on his face.

**Wow okay I hope that was satisfactory, I'm personally dreading the next chapter because of sensitive issues and this is all very new to me c: sorry if it's still a bit short but the chapter is around 200 words longer than the last, so I am trying to work on it :) as my first fic, I won't be shocked if it's shorter than my intention, but we'll just see how it goes.**

**Please leave some reviews below if you liked it, or even if you hated it (just let me know why) **

**Mrs Zabini x**


End file.
